Never Let Me Go
by vakariangal
Summary: One day Shepard and Garrus spar. She never expected this surprise. Sorry I suck at summaries! ;-) Rated T for brief mild language.


** Never Let Me Go**

Shepard sat in her cabin at her computer contemplating what mission they were going to go on today. There was so many of them she thought her brain was going to pop. She decided to take a break and go to the mess to get a drink.

On her way she met Garrus. "Hey Garrus, whats up?" She smiled. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, not even herself, that she had a giant crush on him.

"Not much. I was just coming to see you. I wanted to know if you were ready to finally fulfill your offer to spar?"

When they had that conversation she had wanted to ask him about something totally different than sparring,possibly a relationship, but her nerves wouldn't let her so she opted out.

"Sure. Where and when?"

An hour later they were standing in the workout room that up until 3 weeks ago she had no clue they had. It was made to stage fights but also be used for martial arts training and workouts.

Shepard was wrapping her hands when Garrus spoke up. "How easy do I need to make it on you?" He asked,being cocky. Shepard glared at him out of the corner of her eye.

"We've sparred before. You know what I can take and I know what you can take. Just remember, the last time we sparred was before my implants. I can take a hell of alot more damage than I could before. Dont be afraid to hit me, I wont break."

Garrus watched her wrapping her hands. He never worried about wrapping his, he wore his gloves,and even if he didn't, he didn't need the wrap. Shepard looked up from her hands to see Garrus watching her intently.

"Something you want?" He seemed to snap out of his 'trance' and finally looked at things other than her.

"No, just waiting, patiently, on you." She looked back at her hands to finish her tedious but need to do job. Finally when she was done wrapping she poked him on his shoulder.

"Ready?" She went into a fighting stance.

"Finally your done! I thought I was going to be here forever!" He said dramatically.

She responded with 2 quick jabs to the 'unscarred' side of his face. He growled and threw a punch, missing her as she darted out of the way. "You hit like a girl!"

They were known for trash talk while they fought,it kept the heat on. Next thing she knew she was on her butt, Garrus stradling her hips to pin her down. Shepard turned her head to the side in defeat. Then she thought better of it and flipped him over so she was on top, kneeing him in the crotch at the same time, eliciting an audible 'oof!' out of him.

"Who's the loser now?" She said as she dipped her head down to his ear, making it all the more audible for him to hear. She hated herself for doing that afterwards, it felt alot nore intimate than she meant it to.

She just hoped nobody decided to come in the room. Their position was a little...dirty. She was sitting in his lap, his hands holding onto her legs to try to push her off but if you didnt know better it looked alot different. Her mind all of the sudden betrayed her and started racing. 'Does he feel for me the way l do for him? Does this affect him too? Did he wish there was something more?' She was broken out of her thoughts by a talon at her chin lifting her head up.

"Shepard? Are you alright?" Right now it seemed they had both forgotten where she was sitting.

"Yeah-I-I just." She was speechless. It was a simple action of concern but for her...it was something totally different. Shepard took a deep breath so she could talk.

"I-" Another deep breath. "I want something more." She stared into his piercing blue eyes for an answer.

"From what?" He asked gently.

"Us." He went slack jawed. It scared her that she had just made a horrible decision.

"Garrus I'm sorry. I shouldnt have said any-." He pushed his forehead aginst hers, forcing them to keep eye contact. Shepard didn't know the meaning of the gesture but she liked it. He pulled back.

"How long?" She was confused as to what he meant.

"How long for what?" She asked curious.

"How long have you wanted more?" Shepard felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment. She shouldn't be embarrased but she was so nervous her body apparently couldn't think straight.

"Honestly...since I first met you. Once I found the softy underneath that hard exterior I fell in love with you. I didnt want to mess up our friendship so I never said anything." He shook his head with a breathy laugh. That frickin laugh that drove her wild.

"I...have to admit that I had thought about you in so many improper ways for you to be my Commander. I hated myself for thinking that way because I didn't figure you would be interested in a different species, especially a Turian."

He shifted her on his lap and she jumped. The sudden movement startling her.

"If you would have told me how you felt or I would have told you,we would have been together long ago."

She smiled and nestled her head against his carapace. "So what are we?"

He smiled. "Boyfriend and girlfriend if thats really what you want?"

She smiled. "You know it."

She laid her head back down.

"Never let me go."


End file.
